


Surprise Surprise

by PhearLap



Category: Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhearLap/pseuds/PhearLap
Summary: Shenanigans ensue when the Autobots find some surprisingly legible writing





	

They had been examining the scraps of paper for such a long time when Blurr of all bots had the answer. "Where did you guys find those! I've been looking all over for them" everyone falls silent. Blurr begins to snatch up the papers "thought these had blown away after I wrote them." And with that the blue streak of speed left the room, and excitement began. Bee begins to shout "I told Ratchet it had to be someone we didn't expect!" Jazz looks away, rubbing his neck. "I can't believe it," he mutters "Blurr's got better writin' then the Prime!"


End file.
